


Am Bushed

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, everyone needs sleep, shameless cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: During the war, sometimes special tactics are required to make sure The Team gets the sleep it needs.





	Am Bushed

It was as he was returning from his shift at the perimeter that Rex heard a long-suffering sigh.  “Rex?”

 

In the shadows just beyond the camp’s central fire, it took the captain a moment to locate his general beneath the tree.  “Ah,” he managed to keep the smile from his face, but not quite his voice, “Happened again, sir?”

 

Anakin looked like he wasn’t sure whether to be exasperated or amused by the padawan currently sprawled across his lap in sleep, effectively pinning him to the spot; that made it three out of the last five rotations he’d found himself in a similar position, and that was only counting this deployment.  “It would seem so.”  Another sigh as he rolled his shoulders, craned his neck.  “I couldn’t see a blanket nearby, do you think you could get one for me?”

 

Nodding, “Be right back, sir.”  Blankets weren’t too hard to find—the brothers always brought spares when they were planetside—and he returned with an extra for good measure. 

 

Anakin gave a soft groan of relief when Rex rolled that one and lodged it between his general’s neck and the tree trunk he was propped against.  Looking up at him gratefully as he unfolded the other blanket, Anakin’s praise was heartfelt, “You’re a life saver, Rex.”

 

Allowing himself a chuckle as the other man carefully draped the blanket over Ahsoka, Rex seated himself on one of the tree’s large roots.  Normally seeing his officers so close meant one of two things: either something had gone sideways in the field or they were up to some sort of Jedi mysticism, something that even the more raucous brothers didn’t like to intrude upon.  But this recent habit his commander had developed of passing out on her master felt different, domestic…or what Rex imagined ‘domestic’ to feel like, anyway.  He waited until Anakin had finished settling the blanket to voice the question that had been playing at his mind.  “Forgive my asking, sir, but why don’t you just—” Rex mimicked one of the hand-motions he’d seen the Jedi use before things tended to leave the ground.    

 

A snort, “Oh, I tried at first, once or twice.  But…”  His general extended a hand in an elegant sweep, fingers curling loosely into his palm, and slowly Ahsoka began to rise.  However, only a few inches off the ground, her brows furrowed and her relaxed arms wound suddenly tight about Anakin’s waist; with another flex of his hand, her body began to drift further away from him, but her grip held tight, stubbornly anchoring her.  With a sigh and a shake of his head Anakin lowered her again, a fond smile just curving his lips as she immediately shifted to find a more comfortable position again. 

 

Rex swallowed the laughter that the display caused, cleared his throat instead.  “I see.” 

 

“It’s just easier this way,” and his general sounded like he might have been tamping down laughter, too, one shoulder moving in a half-shrug.  “Besides,” Anakin added eventually, the fondness in his voice as warm as the campfire, “I know she could use the sleep.” 

 

That same fondness settled onto Rex as he watched over the two, made him smile as Anakin yawned, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back against his makeshift pillow.  _‘Looks like you could, too, sir.’_

And, as it turned out, he wasn’t the only one who thought so, though he didn’t find that out until a few rotations later.

 

_“—and how are things progressing?”_

 

It was at the top of his shift on the perimeter this time, that he heard General Kenobi’s unmistakable cadence filtered through the tinny speaker of someone’s wrist comm.  He’d assumed that when he rounded the outcropping of brush he’d find his own general holding the device—and stopped himself short when he found his commander instead.  The trunk of a fallen tree provided her a seat, one knee drawn up to her chest as she leaned her chin atop her arm there. 

 

Ahsoka didn’t appear to notice him, her focus intent on the little blue holoimage of her Grandmaster, and he intended to keep it that way; Rex stepped back into the brush, scanning the immediate area for intruders more thoroughly in lieu of continuing forward.  “I’d say pretty well, Master Kenobi,” she reported cheerfully, “I’m up to seven out of the last ten rotations.”  

 

_“ **Very**_ _good, padawan.”_  Even at his distance Rex could make out the image of the older Jedi crossing his arms over his chest, stroking his beard in thought.  _“And, as far as you can tell, he doesn’t suspect anything?”_

 

A huff of laughter.  “You know him, Master, he’s not exactly quiet when he’s unhappy about something.  And something tells me he wouldn’t…” she tilted her head, assessing, as her smile grew wider, “appreciate you asking me to do this.”  Her arm hid her mouth just briefly, her shoulders shaking with restrained laughter, “Or the fact that I actually am.”

 

The general’s voice was warmly amused, _“Fair enough, young one.”_   In the holo his back straightened, posture more formal even though his tone remained conspiratorial.  _“It shouldn’t be too much longer before my men and I arrive, and I’ll be able to relieve you of your task for a while.”_

“Oh, I don’t mind!  Actually—”

 

Ahsoka stifled herself immediately as a vigorous rustling suddenly came from the nearby foliage; it seemed the better point of valor to give his commander a warning before he intruded on her conversation, and he thought he could hear her hastily signing off before he stepped free of the copse again.  He really couldn’t afford to delay his route any longer…and he’d gotten all the information he needed.

 

_‘So this was a plan…?’_   Throughout his shift he entertained questions that his unexpected eavesdropping brought to mind:  Had Obi-Wan been behind it from the start?  Or had he maybe witnessed Ahsoka nodding off on her master once, and been inspired?  One option seemed as likely as the other where General Kenobi was concerned.  Just how long did they intend to carry out this plan of theirs?  And was Anakin actually in the dark about everything, as Ahsoka believed? 

 

Again, it would be a few more rotations before his questions were answered.

 

Seven rotations, to be exact—that was how long it took the company from the 212th to touch down at the camp.  The first night of such a rendezvous was always a bit festive as the brothers-in-blue reunited with those in yellow.  They took their cues from their generals, after all; was it any wonder these battalions were so close?  Flasks were brought out of hiding spots and passed around, gossip and stories alike flowed just as freely.

 

The Jedi were no different, catching each other up on their recent exploits.  Strategy and tactics could wait for tomorrow; reunion night was for relaxation and reconnection.  To that end, after a time, Ahsoka gave the generals some space to themselves, wandering closer to the fire and dropping down between Rex and Cody to sit.  They’d been enjoying their late dinner—a rare break from Republic rations, made from local fauna the 501st’s men had managed to catch—when their attention was drawn by Anakin’s exaggerated yawn. 

 

Barely a blink later he flopped unceremoniously across Obi-Wan’s lap.      

 

“Anakin!” he squawked, nearly fumbling the data pad in his hand, “What do you think you’re doing?”  When no response appeared forthcoming, he prodded insistently at the younger man’s shoulder.  “ _Anakin!_ ” 

 

Most of the nearby brothers tried to be subtle in their stares; neither Ahsoka nor Rex bothered.

 

After another moment of—frustrating, to Obi-Wan—silence, eyes still closed, Anakin raised a finger and pressed it to his lips.  “Shh, Master, I’m sleeping.”

 

Obi-Wan looked very much like he wanted to put his hands on his hips, brow furrowed disapprovingly.  “And you felt the need to use me as a pillow…why?”

 

“Well, Master,” he spoke clearly, voice deceptively serene as he gave a little wiggle, turning his face toward the fire, “I hear this is the way padawans make sure their masters get the rest they need.”  He opened one eye only to wink it at Ahsoka, then closed it again.

 

Beside Rex, Ahsoka stiffened in embarrassment, hand paused with her spoon half way to her mouth.

 

Beneath Anakin, Obi-Wan sputtered.  “You are _not_ a padawan anymore!”

 

“No,” Anakin chuckled, crossing his legs at the ankle as he laced his hands behind his head, “I’m much heavier.” 

 

“Oh, for—” Obi-Wan huffed, rolling his eyes as he sagged back against one of the supply crates the 212th had delivered.  Several more attempts at dislodging the younger man failed and he heaved the sigh of the truly put-upon before looking around the campsite, gaze settling on Ahsoka.  “Ahsoka!” he called, gesturing at her master’s sprawled form, “A little help, please?”

 

She snapped to her feet immediately, leaving behind her empty bowl.  “Of course, Master Kenobi!”  Crossing the short distance to the other Jedi, she crouched down behind Anakin’s head…and spread his nearby cloak over him like a blanket before tucking herself close against Obi-Wan’s side, making sure to pin his arm as she nestled herself in comfortably. 

 

Anakin grinned at the indignant noise Obi-Wan made, reached awkwardly back to pat Ahsoka’s leg.  “That’s my girl.”

 

“Traitor.” Obi-Wan muttered, earning a giggle from the togruta as she laid her head on his shoulder.  He released a deep sigh, “Alright—” His expression shifted into one of fond resignation, “Alright, you two, _fine._ ”  Setting aside his data pad, he laid his hand on Anakin’s chest, leaned his head back against the crate; the Negotiator knew when he’d been beaten.  “You win.”

 

“Had to happen sometime, Master.”  Anakin shifted again; from Rex’s distance, he looked to be taking their hands in his own. 

 

Shaking his head at the display, Rex turned a grin on Cody, prodded him with an elbow.  “You taking notes?”

 

Cody nudged him back, raising a brow.  “You know, you say that like you’re joking, but…”

 

~*~    

**Author's Note:**

> Rex was my key to getting this story finished. Nothing but love for the Captain!


End file.
